degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi (Season 14)
The 14th season of Degrassi will premiere on Tuesday, October 28, 2014, on MTV (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.). Filming for the season commenced on April 11, 2014 at Epitome Studios in Toronto. Filming continued into August, with a break before filming the final four episodes of the season in order to give Epitome the opportunity to start filming episodes for the first season of their new series, Open Heart, starring former Degrassi stars, Dylan Everett, Justin Kelly, and Cristine Prosperi. Filming for this season completed on October 6, 2014. This season depicts the students' return from spring break and the remaining parts of the 2013-2014 school year and the summer of 2014. Main Cast Graduates (Class of 2013) *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a talented writer/director in NYU who struggled with bipolar disorder. Seniors (Class of 2014) *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker, a bubbly conservative Christian who is slowly opening up her mind. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a beautiful, intelligent and determined student overcoming her mistakes. *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas, the multi-layered alphamale and teen dad repeating Grade 12. *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome and technology skills learning to be social. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, the strong-willed, intellectual, compassionate, and sometimes sneaky Student Body VP who has beat cancer and is currently pregnant. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a talented musician, and bubbly girl who has turned over a new leaf. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, an artistic and eccentric outsider, repeating her senior year. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, the headstrong, popular Student Body President repeating his senior year. Juniors (Class of 2015) *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones, a posh girl who loves art and music. * [[Ehren Kassam|'Ehren Kassam']] as [[Jonah Haak|'Jonah Haak']], a supposedly former troublemaker who is interested in rock music and has seen the light. (New) Sophomores (Class of 2016) *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal, a spunky and helpful tech savvy with great tracking skills. *Andre Kim as Winston Chu, a smart and sarcastic wingman who wants to be the big man on campus. *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III, a billionaire bad-boy with charisma who was expelled from boarding school for arson who is bisexual. *Richard Walters as Tiny King, Zig's wingman who's also in the rubber room. *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, a young cello virtuoso who is trying to move forward in her life after her late boyfriend's suicide. *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan, a loud-and-proud homosexual teen who is determined to meet his goals. *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a good boy gone bad who was recently homeless and is struggling to turn his life around. *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas, a former West Drive star with a passion for fashion who uses her looks, charm, and deviousness to get her way while also trying to cope with her recent sexual assault. Freshmen (Class of 2017) *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth, a sweet and sassy freshman who is Miles' younger sister. *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth, Frankie's twin brother who spends his time gaming. *'Amanda Arcuri' as Lola Pacini, a boy-crazy cheerleader with colorful hair and a vibrant personality that is hard to miss in the halls of Degrassi. (New) *'Reiya Downs' as Shay Powers, a girl who has high standards and is determined to be one of the school's top athletes. (New) *'Devyn Nekoda' as Arlene Takahashi, the quintessential nerd who can be found reading comics while wearing elf ears, but is picked on by the cheerleaders. (New) Degrassi Staff *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the school's fair and understanding principal and alumni of Degrassi. *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh, the strict-yet-attractive media immersions and band teacher. Other *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker, a former hockey and basketball player in juvenile detention for sexual assault. Recurring Cast Students *Liam Green as Damon, a wise and outspoken student with a sense of humour. (Grade 10) *Nicole Samantha Huff as Gloria Chin (Grade Unknown) Adults *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim father who sets high expectations for his daughter. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli's strict Muslim mother who sets high expectations for her daughter. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's religious mother who married Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew's overprotective mother. *Edward Jaunz as Omar Torres, Drew's soothed father. *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak, Zig's hardworking but poor mother. *Duane Murray as Reverend Baker, Becky and Luke's father and a conservative Christian pastor. *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker, Becky and Luke's conservative Christian mother. *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II, Miles III's lenient, yet abusive father who is running for Mayor. *Stephanie Moore as Mrs. Hollingsworth, Miles III, Frankie, and Hunter's mother *Cindy Sampson as Andrea, Miles II's campaign manager and affair *America Olivo as Mrs. Rivas, Zoe's mother. Staff *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, the strict history teacher. *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, the reasonable math and gym teacher. *Randal Edwards as Mr. Townsend, the English teacher who also runs Bright Sparks. *Aisha Alfa as Ms. Grell, the Remedial Room teacher. Trivia *Season 14 was pushed back from October 7th to October 28th. *Season 14 featured a music video promo which made its debut on September 30th, 2014. * Stephen Stohn confirmed on November 13th, 2013 that Season 14's brainstorming was underway. *Connor, Drew, Dallas, Clare, Alli, Jenna, Becky, and Imogen will be graduating this season. *Auditions were held from Dec. 19, 2013-Jan. 17, 2014 *The first readthrough of the season took place March 27, 2014. *Luke Bilyk tweeted that the first day of filming was on April 11, 2014. *This will be the first season to be produced by DHX, who recently bought Epitome; it's also possible that this season will consist of 28 episodes (Source) *Season 14 will be the last season to feature students that debuted prior to the The Next Generation tagline being dropped. *Season 14 will be the first season that does not feature a summer block, since season 9. *Season 14 will mark the 20 year graduation anniversary of the original DJH characters. (Season 1 featured 10 year high school reunion, and the current school year is the 10th school year since then. *Filming ended on October 6, 2014. (Source) *The season premiere was half an hour long instead of the usual hour long. *First season to have the season premiere not be a two-parter episode. *This season is the first to follow the "TNG" style of seasons/episodes since the Season 11 episodes LoveGame, What's My Age Again? and Idioteque. (Meaning: This episode was a 30 minute stand alone episode consisting of an A plot, B plot and C plot like it was before season 10 where only two part episodes were special. The episodes are not broken up into two parts as episodes were for all of season 10, 12 and 13.) **Season 11 only had three episodes to have the old TNG style episode formula, but the rest of the season was all two parter episodes. **Although all of season 13 were two parter episodes (except Honey and Young Forever), they just were given different episode titles. *First season not to feature the school's entrance in the opening credits. *Shane Kippel (Spinner Mason) guest starred in There's Your Trouble, the fifth episode of the season. Episodes List Main article: Episode Guide Degrassi Minis Promos & Videos 14A *7/29 TeenNick 14A Promo *8/24 MTV Canada 14A Promo *9/30 TeenNick 14A Music Video Promo *10/7 Degrassi 14A Life Can Change Forever: Tristan, Miles, Maya, Imogen and Jack *10/10 Degrassi 14A Life Can Change Forever: Drew & Becky *10/15 Degrassi 14A: Relatable *10/17 Degrassi 14A Life Can Change Forever: Zoë, Frankie and Winston *10/21 Degrassi 14A: This Season * Degrassi 14A: Clare, Drew, & Eli: Life Can Change Forever * Degrassi 14A: Degrassi Is Just Like Real Life Season 14 Gallery Gghhffggffghhh.jpg Tumblr na62iz1nX81tsmtx0o1 1280.jpg|Eli Season 14 Degrassi Season 14A.PNG Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 9.58.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.02.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.03.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.18 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-08-24 at 10.05.31 PM.png Screenshot 2014-09-29-18-06-22.png 10672222 869206743090021 8976396008094253694 n.jpg 10672186 869206659756696 3456461595527819800 n.jpg 10624897 869206869756675 3178170736223061913 n.jpg 1794521 869206893090006 816432147794594812 n.jpg 10624603 869207239756638 7452762315688325205 n.jpg 10410202 869207306423298 5611391511410537723 n.jpg 10006483 869207273089968 402369030047668604 n.jpg Frankie season 14_001.jpg Frankie season 14_002.jpg Hunter season 14_001.jpg Hunter season 14_002.jpg Shay season 14_001.jpg Shay season 14_002.jpg Lola season 14_001b.jpg degrassi-topshows-239x338.jpg DS14-Zoe101.jpg DS14-Zig201.jpg DS14-Winston101.jpg DS14-Tristan101.jpg DS14-Miles101.jpg DS14-Maya102.jpg DS14-Jonah102.jpg DS14-Jenna201.jpg DS14-Jack101.jpg DS14-Imogen201.jpg DS14-Grace201.jpg DS14-Eli101.jpg DS14-Drew101.jpg DS14-Dallas102.jpg DS14-Clare102.jpg DS14-Becky201.jpg DS14-Alli201.jpg The Boys.jpg|The Boys The Seniors.jpg|The Seniors The Girls.jpg|The Girls The Niners.jpg|The Niners Grade 10.jpg|Grade 10 Umm....jpg|Umm... Eli S14.png|Eli Drew Torres S14.png|Drew Becky x Jonah.jpg Becky and Jonah hug.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Seasons Category:Season 14 Category:Degrassi Episodes